Whats love got to do with it
by Amethyst1718
Summary: Starfire and Robin were getting very close but a girl came and ruin it so starfire runs away five years later they meet up and boy does starfire have a surprise for them I suck at summaries rr robstar slight bbrav reposted
1. Chapter 1

**What's love got to do with it**

Be nice this is my first fanficion

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans 

Or what's love got to do with it

Starfire laid on her bed crying in her pillow

"I can't believe him" she sighed "it all started when _she_ came"

(FLASHBACK)

"_Starfire can we talk" asked Robin "yes friend Robin" she replied "it's about last nigh--" he started but was cut off by the doorbell ringing "I'll be back" said Robin. He went and opened the door to see a beautiful girl standing there "Uh--" "You must be robin I'm Tamara its nice to see you" Robin regained himself and said "May I help you" "yes I wanted to join the team". She answered him "well we are open to any teenage super heroes but we will have to see you in practice" "ok" she answered._

(END FLASHBACK)

"Then it happened, that horrible evening It all happened

(FLASHBACK)

_Starfire was going to the common room to look for robin she saw raven_

_meditating and went up to her "Friend raven have you seen friend robin"_

_asked starfire "no" replied raven flatly as starfire was about to ask her she said "he's up on the roof" starfire nodded to her before she flew through the door_.

"_Oh robin tell me that I am pretty" "Tamara your not pretty your beautiful and I love you" robin and Tamara went into a heated and passionate kiss_.

_Starfire stared through the crack in the door to the roof and saw and heard every thing and ran to her room and began crying_

(END FLASHBACK)

Starfire sat up from the bed and went over to her closet and packed some civilians clothes in her pink knapsack took up some money and wrote a letter and put it on her dresser along with her communicator and her necklace that robin got her for her birthday and flew through her bedroom window she looked backed an said "farewell my friends" and she went into the cold and dark city.

(In Titans Tower)

"Hey has any one seen starfire" asked beastboy walking into the common room "its her time to choose the movie for tonight" said beast boy every one shook their heads.

"Raven can you please go for her we don't have all day" said cyborg.

"fine I'll go get her" raven walked down the hallways until she reached the door engraved STARFIRE in bold letters "starfire" asked raven "are you in here, starfire" she was received with no answer raven opened her room door and went in "starfire are you in here" she was again received with no answer

Something caught her attention, raven walked up to starfire's dresser and picked up the communicator and the letter and read it.

It said

_Raven I know you would be the one to come in the room and checked on me because you're the only one with my room code_._ I left because something horrible happened to me and I will not be coming back because there are emotions I have to deal with_._ I am asking you to not tell the others till tomorrow when I'm far away from the tower and I am asking you to not to come looking for me_. _You were my best friend and I will miss you very much_.

_Your friend_

_Starfire_

Raven started to cry but she quickly wiped it away 1minute later she showed up at the common room door and told every one that starfire wasn't feeling well and that she was going to her bed early, she went to her room and meditated for some while to keep her emotions in checked.

So what do you think please review and tell me if it was good or bad?


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

This shouldn't be but its got to be done.

Hey everyone this is Amethyst1718 formerly known as Tash-Tash it has been three years since I've written anything on this site, wow so long any way I have made a come back and I'm ready to roll, here is the deal I am scraping What's love got to do with I'm not continuing it or any thing since a friend of mine told me that the plot was just too common every one was doing it I will be doing a new story entirely a story that has been in my head for two years and have developed with the mangas and stories I've read and the anime , its going be awesome you'll love it but there is three problems I have to face and four you'll have to face.

Problems for me are:

I can make up stories but it's hard for me to put it on paper so you're going to have to while to wait for chapters.

I have exams coming up so you're going to have to wait more.

I'm not good with writing so you'll probably see some errors.

Problems for you:

All of the above

This story is going to be posted in the Card Captor Sakura Category.

I know what you're probably thinking, why? well you guys will know about the story but the others in Card Captor Sakura section won't and I love Card Captor Sakura, did I mention it's a cross over its going to have a lot of characters from different mangas and animes of which Card Captor Sakura is one of. The name of the new story is 7Wonders (may change) and it will be posted by the end of December to the first week of January since I did say I have exams coming up. I'm asking every one to please support me THANKS.


End file.
